halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaterasu Nana
Amaterasu Nana (ナナ天照, Nana Amaterasu) is an unseated member of the 3rd Division. Her captain is Theron Ascania. Personality Having been raised up in a relatively 'rich' environment, one would expect Nana to be a spoiled noblewoman - especially considering her rather posh, British accent. The reverse holds true, however, as the young Amaterasu heir is a hard-working, diligent young woman who upholds her family's standards of justice standing above everything. Her actions oftentimes speak louder than the words she so painstakingly formal delivers, but does not hesitate to let people know how she thinks about certain aspects of life - albeit still in a very formal way. Nana is quite the diligent student as well, and she isn't shy about letting her love for literature, nature, architecture and general arts be known to those who are interested in hearing her out. Though never seen as a sarcastic and harsh young woman, Nana actually finds herself gifted with a silver-tongue and finds secret pleasure in these very things. Reason for her not being viewed as such a person is because of the formal sugarcoating of her speech, making it seem like she means no harm... even when she clearly does. Perhaps the tick that stands out the most in her persona is the need to always perform beyond everyone's expectations, and to bring those who are unjust... to justice. Overall, though, Amaterasu Nana is a good-natured, well-mannered and a generally likable young woman... as long as you do not cross her paths wrongly. History Born into a family of three, Amaterasu Nana is the youngest and thus latest addition to the Amaterasu Legacy, something she is, to this day, still very proud of. In more uncommon sense, though, the young Amaterasu heir is a 'pure-born' child, as opposed to having a former live. Both her parents were 'lucky' in the sense that they found one-another after death had taken them apart, and decided that they still wanted to be together even after having lived a life cut short as human beings. Her brother was less fortunate as he never found his girlfriend after death, presumably because of the fact that they didn't actually die together like Nana's parents had, but as a result of him not being 'pure-born' like Nana, she isn't tied to him by blood - though blood-ties don't really mean much to her as once you've gone through enough together you'll eventually end up becoming 'family' to one another in one way anyway. Because she was pure-born, and thus a whole lot of years younger than both her parents and her brother, Nana has enjoyed quite a tight upbringing. She never had to worry about getting spoiled by her parents because, even though she was a genius, her brother meant more to them. He was the true genius, and so Nana has spent a lifetime knocking up to her parents' expectations. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Amaterasu is highly proficient in the use of her Zanpakutō, being able to use techniques as powerful and advanced as Ei Wo Toru more than once in a single fight. Shunpo Master: Amaterasu is highly proficient in the use of Shunpo, being able to use techniques as powerful and advanced as Utsusemi. Zanpakutō Lex Talionis (報復の法則, Hōritsu no Hōfuku; French for "Law of Retaliation", Japanese for "Retribution"): In its sealed form, Amaterasu's Zanpakutō takes the form a regular katana. *'Shikai': Lex Talionis is trigger by the release command "Let them fall" (けおとす, Shū Otosu). Nana's Zanpakutō takes the form of an Italian schiavona, exemplifying her noble upbringing and yet also embodying greater heft as a representation of her hard work. :Shikai Special Ability: Lex Talionis gives Amaterasu several abilities. :*'Riposte' (一矢, Isshi; French for "Return Thrust, Japanese for "Retort"): When Nana successfully parries or deflects any attack, she can retaliate with a brutal riposte by expending 2% of her reiatsu. This attack is lightning fast, and on a successful hit will wound the opponent as well as hamper the use of any speed movement techniques such as shunpo or sonido for the following turn. :*'Acumen' (眼識, Ganshiki; French for "Keen Insight", Japanese for "Discrimination"): In order for one to be able to retaliate, one must first get attacked. As a result of this understanding, for every turn that passes in which an enemy does not attack Nana after her initial charge, the young Walker gains increased insight into said person’s guard, stance and defensive-flaws alike, enabling her to strike truer with every passing turn. If Nana ends up attacking another enemy mid-ability, said ability turns to the last person attacked - thus starting the count all over again. :*'Flèche' (矢印, Yajirushi; French for "Arrow Thrust", Japanese for "Arrow Key"): A bold attack, this rushing lunge takes advantage of an opponent's openings, allowing Nana to rush forward, attack, and continue her momentum to move past the opponent, immediately turning to face them again. The range of this rushing attack is a total of 10 meters, including reaching the opponent and moving past them for a cost of 5% of Nana’s reiatsu.